


Lover and Biases

by JAJAeger



Series: Ereri Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, fanboy!eren, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sneaks out of the bedroom hoping Levi won't wake up while he watches his favorite band. </p><p> </p><p>Day 3- Catch Me/Caught in the Act</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover and Biases

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently, I forgot to write day 2. I got it all planned but I freaking forgot to write it. How forgetful can I get? Then I had an important job that i need to finish at that very same day!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Eren is trying to still his erratic heart as he waits for the clock to strike 12. He can’t make any sounds so he went to the living room with his earphones and phone. He’s been waiting for his favorite Korean band to comeback. Actually, he was not actually expecting them to just drop an MV at this time or even comeback considering a very popular band just released two songs a day before. But Eren’s not complaining, just knowing that he’ll be seeing them more on his screen makes him happy.

Eren’s a closet fanboy of K-pop. Even his boyfriend doesn’t know about his addiction. He has his own USB he always bring, locked from the prying eyes, that contains all the albums he bought and the pictures he downloaded.

K-pop is his life but he can’t let his boyfriend know. Levi’s not the kind of person who would like K-pop. Like, he tried opening up to Levi asking him about his opinion on other country’s music. Would he listen to it even if he doesn’t understand it? Let’s just say that he doesn’t like to listen to music that he can’t understand especially if that music is pop. It made Eren sad but it doesn’t he loved him less nor his passion. Nothing can stop him from loving K-pop.

He stares at his phone, comfortably sitting on the couch, refreshing his YouTube app multiple times waiting for the music video to pop up. When he actually saw an update from the channel, he let out a squeal that he immediately muffled with his hand. He kicks the air lying down on the couch before sitting up again. He took a deep breath before pressing the video.

His heart is beating wildly as he waits for it to load. It felt years before it finally started and his heart almost stopped when the music suddenly started right at the beginning of the video. He lets out a silent scream as he watches the video progress. Biting his lips and jumping on his seat every time his bias shows up.

The song was catchy. It was not something Eren expected but he absolutely loved the chorus. He can’t decipher the theme of the video – the band is wearing an American football uniform with a baseball hat plus all the random outdoor shots and the meth lab something. Eren gave up long ago deciphering every video he sees and just enjoys the music except if there’s a clear plot line.

The music’s loud against his ear. He continues to watch the video without noticing a very sleepy boyfriend walking his way to the living room trying to find the boyfriend that’s supposed to be asleep by his side.

Sleep left Levi when he saw Eren squeal and jump on his seat like a school girl watching something from his phone. He walked closer calling Eren’s name but the volume’s too loud for the brunet to answer.

Then he heard Eren say with his half-scream half-whisper voice, “Oh my fucking g! He doesn’t have a shirt on! No Shirt! Fuck! Don’t look at me like that!”

Levi raised an eyebrow. He never saw Eren talk like this or this excited of watching something from his phone.

He peeks from the back of the couch behind Eren. It’s definitely not American. He doesn’t know the people in the video nor the language that’s blaring from Eren’s earphone.

“He’s going to be deaf by the end of this video.” Levi grumbled as he took out the left earpiece.

Eren jerked and almost flew from the couch to the floor eyes wide in surprise then horror when he realized who disturbed him.

“L-levi…” Eren said breathlessly. “W-what are you doing h-here?”

“What am I doing? I woke up balls freezing because you’re not on the bed. I heard some rustling and I thought some fucker tried to break in or what. Then I fucking heard you squeal like some dead pig that’s shitting himself to death.” Levi crossed his arms against his chest waiting for Eren to answer.

They’re both quiet for few seconds before Eren relaxed and tried to offer an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, babe. You see…” Eren trails off. He can’t really lie in front of Levi right now when he probably all the things he said just a while ago. “I…”

“Just spit it out brat.” Levi demands.

Eren gulped. “Well, uh, I-I was watching this?” Eren cautiously showed Levi the paused video and pressed play. He waited for Levi for any responses but none came so pulled out the earphone plug at pressed play.

“Ah, that’s ah… a music video. It’s Korean.” Eren waited for any reactions with baited breath.

“And…?  What’s so great about them?” Levi stared at the screen confused.

Eren gasped slightly offended. “What’s not great about them? Their talented singers and dancers plus their handsome as fuck! They make great hit songs that even reached the American Billboard!”

The brunet continued to talk passionately about his favorite group and Levi didn’t stop him from talking. He just listened while his boyfriend enumerates the name, birthdays and whatnot of each of the members which is a lot.

“So this is what you’ve been hiding from me from all those years we’ve been together?” Levi cuts Eren off from his rant.

“…Y-yeah. Uh, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I couldn’t tell you. Most people are not really very accepting you know.”

“And you lump me with them? Seriously, I thought you’re doing something illegal with all your shitty way of hiding something from me.” Levi reached for Eren’s cheek and gently brushed it with his thumb. “When I decided to be with you, I’ve decided to love all of you even that something you’re hiding from me.”

“R-really?” Eren almost cried but doesn’t. He pouts instead as he leans in his lover’s warm touch.

Levi nodded kissing him on the lips chastely. “Although I’m not too sure if I really like you lust over other guys.”

Eren laughs. “My love for them is way different from my love for you. I may not like them tomorrow or the month next but I would still love you no matter what.”

“Good to know.” Levi replied with a not so obvious blush on his cheeks.

“Can I continue to watch it? I didn’t really finish it and all you know…” Eren asked shyly.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Just watch it in the bedroom so that I could sleep. You could leave the earphone. I kind of liked the tune anyway.

Eren smiled blindingly as he wraps his body to his boyfriend as they head back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's EXO. I love them. That's it. *rolls away*


End file.
